mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tress MacNeille
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Tress McNeil, Tress Mac Neille | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = }} Tress MacNeille (born June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress best known for providing various voices on the animated series The Simpsons, Futurama, Rugrats, All Grown Up!, Tiny Toon Adventures, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Animaniacs and Petrie's mother on The Land Before Time. Life and works Her most notable characters on The Simpsons include Agnes Skinner, Brandine Spuckler, and Lindsey Naegle, while her performance as Mom is her most notable Futurama role. Tress MacNeille became the voices of Betty Boop in 1998 (after Mae Questel's death) with Tara Strong and Daisy Duck in 1999. MacNeille has also provided voices on numerous other television shows and cartoons such as Animaniacs, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Histeria!, Hey Arnold! and Tiny Toon Adventures, listed below, as well as dubbing work on English language anime translations. She was also the voice of Leon from Lilly the Witch. MacNeille sang and appeared in the music video (as Lucille Ball) with "Weird Al" Yankovic on his song, "Ricky", which was based on the I Love Lucy television show and parodied the song "Mickey" by Toni Basil. MacNeille also appeared on Yankovic's 1999 album Running with Scissors, on the track "Jerry Springer". MacNellie performed in "Pretty Fly for a Rabbi". MacNeille also appeared as an angry anchorwoman in Elvira, Mistress of the Dark and served as the voice of Elvira's Great-Aunt Morganna Talbot. MacNeille was a member of The Groundlings for 10 years. Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Voices on The Simpsons * Agnes Skinner, Seymour Skinner's mother * Lindsey Naegle, the generic businesswoman (though she is often used as a TV network executive character in such episodes as "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", "Girly Edition", and "You Kent Always Say What You Want") * Dolph, one of the three bullies (along with Jimbo Jones and Kearney Zzyzwicz); has red hair cut asymmetrically and wears a green shirt. * Brandine Spuckler, Cletus Spuckler's wife/cousin/sister/mom * Cookie Kwan, a territorial Asian American realtor who threatens anyone who tries to sell houses on "the west side" (since "the west side" is her territory). * Ms. Albright, the Sunday School Teacher seen in "Homer's Triple Bypass" and "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment". * Mrs. Glick, the elderly shut-in lady (replacing original voice actress Cloris Leachman) * Bernice Hibbert, the recovering alcoholic wife of Julius Hibbert * Brunella Pommelhorst, the stern school gym teacher (first mentioned by name only in season six's "The PTA Disbands") * Poor Violet, the little orphan girl * Crazy Cat Lady, a psychotic old lady surrounded by pet cats she uses as weapons (was once an aspiring doctor/lawyer named Eleanor Abernathy whose future went downhill when she succumbed to alcoholism and became obsessed with cats) * Gino Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob's son seen in the season 17 episode, "The Italian Bob". * Lunchlady Doris in the season 18 episode, "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife, and Her Homer" and the season 19 episode, "The Debarted", replacing Doris Grau. * Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's wife (only for the season 13 episode "The Sweetest Apu"; Manjula is usually voiced by former Saturday Night Live castmember Jan Hooks) * Belle, the burlesque house Madam from "Bart After Dark" * Mrs. Muntz, Nelson Muntz's mother (first heard in "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken", first seen in "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" and again in The Simpsons Movie) * Colin, an environmentalist kid in The Simpsons Movie * Various other characters In-joke in "Apocalypse Cow" In the "Apocalypse Cow" episode of The Simpsons, which originally aired on April 27, 2008, Bart raises a prize-winning calf named Lou that is destined to be slaughtered. He agonizes over this and believes he can hear Lou calling to him. When Bart discovers that the noises he was hearing were coming from a CD player planted under his bed by Lisa, not from Lou, he exclaims, "Anguished Animals III? That wasn't my conscience mooing, it was...Tress MacNeille?!" A further play on this occurs at the end of the episode where Homer muses that the computer PDA system "sounds like Tress MacNeille!" Voices on Futurama * Mom, the owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Company and series antagonist. * Linda, the cohost of Good Morning, Earth * Hattie McDoogal, the crazy, old cat lady * Tinny Tim, a Tiny Tim-esque child robot first seen in "Xmas Story" * Munda, Turanga Leela's long-lost mother * Fanny, wife of Donbot * Deep Blue * Monique, a fembot who appears in All My Circuits * Ndnd, Lrrr's wife, from Omicron Persei VIII (pronounced nn-NN-da prior to season six, and nn-da NN-da in season six) * Vyolet * Petunia * The Slurm Queen * Guenter, the hyper-intelligent monkey from the episode "Mars University". * Various one-shot characters Disney character roles *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Daisy Duck current voice * Mother Penguin and Baby Penguin (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Hoonah (Brother Bear 2) * Female Ancestors and Villager Woman (Mulan II) * Bonnie (Experiment 149), Gigi (a.k.a. Yapper, Experiment 007) and Topper (Experiment 025) (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) * Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chip 'n Dale (Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse) * The Fates - Hercules and House of Mouse *Lady Bane, Marzipan (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Merryweather (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams and Kingdom Hearts II) * Millionara Vanderbucks (Duck Tales) * Margot Yale - District Attorney and Wife of Bradnon Yale (Gargoyles) * Fang (Dave the Barbarian) Other roles * Art Collector (The Heart of No Place) * Kala and Zak (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) "The Neutrinos" * Lucy (Music video for "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Ricky") * Stacy Renee (The Boondocks) * Multiple female voices on the short-lived animated series Dilbert, including the secretary Carol. * Hydia (My Little Pony 'n Friends) * Flo's Mother, Lottie Johnstone (Germbusters: The Animated Series) * Hoodsey Bishop (As Told by Ginger) * Dot (Animaniacs) * Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) * Skater Kat (Muppet Babies) * Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz TV Series) * Trish Johnson (Story Time with Gibbon and Luke) * Marita the Hippo (Animaniacs) * Humphrey the Hippo (The Critic) * Babs Bunny, Rubella Rat (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Penelope the Parrot (Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9) * Soccer Mom (Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry) * World's Oldest Woman, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, and Susanna Susquahanna (Histeria!) * Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Ms. Banshee (The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) * Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Pookie/Grandma Gertie (Hey Arnold!) * Mayor Dixie (Hey Arnold) * Jain (Fallout) * Mrs. Hippopotamus (The New Woody Woodpecker Show) * Old Lady Munson (Kid vs Kat) * Tandi (Fallout 2) * Girl (Kids' CBC) * Amy A. Angora (speaking voice) (Castaway Cats) * Suzi (Full Throttle) * Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (Toonstruck) * Merla (Voltron) * Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Colleen (Road Rovers) * Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer (''The Land Before Time'' series) * Dil and Ali's Mom (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * Wizzy & Wigg (The Zula Patrol) * Osono (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Boss's Wife (Castle in the Sky) * Bertha/Lunchlady Irma/Miss Lemon (Recess) * Housewife (The Animatrix) * Mrs. Peenman (Stanley Ipkiss's grouchy landlady from The Mask: The Animated Series) * Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Jean-Pierre Orleans (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Obaba (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) * Shige Yamano (My Neighbors the Yamadas) * Okiyo (English dub of the anime Pom Poko) * Antonia Chillingsworth (The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury) * Cobra Queen, Debbie Douglas,Dot (one episode) (Freakazoid) * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Mary Todd Lincoln (Hard Drinkin' Lincoln) * Queen of the Black Puddle (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Twinkle/Diva Weed (Twinkle, the Dream Being) * Queen Scowleen (MoonDreamers) * Doris, various characters (The Critic) * Betty Boop (Commercials) * Wubbzy's Grandma (Wow Wow Wubbzy) * Laura Carrot and Madame Blueberry (Veggietales) * Curious Camilla (Curious George) * Prissy, Airplane Worker, Queen of the United Kingdom (Tweety's High-Flying Adventure) * Mrs. Finster, Chicken #2, and Ma (Random! Cartoons) Video game roles *''Rise of the Dragon'' (1990) - Karen Summers *''Full Throttle'' (1995) - Suzi, Leader of the Vultures *''Toonstruck'' - (1996) - Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun/Ms. Fortune/Marge/'Mistress' Marge/Bouncer/Chipper/Sparky/Sam Shmaltz's secretary *''Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion'' (1996) - Baboon/Elephant/Elf Owl/Long-nosed bat *''Someone's in the Kitchen!'' (1996) - Mother Chill/Nuke/Ms. Dish *''The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Fallout'' (1997) - Jain *''Clayfighter 63 1/3'' (1997) - Taffy, Lady Liberty of the Sculptor's Cut, High Five of the Sculptor's Cut *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' - Yvonne the Bat *''Animaniacs Game Pak'' (1998) - Dot Warner *''Fallout 2'' (1998) - Tandi *''Animaniacs Splat Ball'' (1999) - Dot *''Donkey Kong 64'' (1999) - Tiny Kong *''Villains' Revenge'' (1999) - Mrs. Jumbo, Queen Of Hearts *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' (2000) - Edwina/Royal High Priestess Senityili/ Lady Tiana *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - Blue Eggs (voice only) *''Escape from Monkey Island'' (2000) - Daisy/Mabel The Tourist *''Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (2000) - Daisy Duck *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' (2000) - Chip, Polly Roger, Otto Plugnut *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire CD-ROM: Sports Edition'' (2000) - Eleanor/Genny *''Disney Golf'' (2002) - Daisy *''Kingdom Hearts'' (English version) (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen Of Hearts *''Run Like Hell'' (2002) - Scout *''Stitch Experiment 626'' (2002) - voice *''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (2003) - Agnes Skinner/Others *''Futurama'' (2003) - Mom/Linda *''Germbusters 2: Germbusters Strike Again!'' - Flo's Mother/Lottie Johnstone *''Toontown Online'' (2005) - Daisy Duck *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (English version) (2006) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Kanga, Shenzi *''The Simpsons Game'' (2007) - Various voices *''Bee Movie Game'' (2007) - Jeanette Chung *''Germbusters'' (2010) - Flo's Mother/Lottie Johnstone *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (English version) (2010) - Chip, Merryweather References External links * Category:1951 births Category:20th-century actors Category:21st-century actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:The Groundlings Category:Living people de:Tress MacNeille es:Tress MacNeille fr:Tress MacNeille it:Tress MacNeille ja:トレス・マクニール pl:Tress MacNeille simple:Tress MacNeille sr:Трес Макнил fi:Tress MacNeille sv:Tress MacNeille tr:Tress MacNeille